This invention relates to tiles, particularly interlocking tiles which are adapted to be interlocked together to cover a surface. A preferred application of the tiles of the invention is as a floor covering.
It is known to provide rectangular or square floor tiles in which two adjacent sides have projections, the other two adjacent sides having recesses corresponding to the shape of the projections. In this way, a large number of the tiles can be interlocked to form a floor covering. Known arrangements of such interlocking floor tiles have the disadvantage that the joint where the tiles are interlocked is visible and not only detracts from the appearance of the tile inherently, but also imposes limitations on the practicality of the tile since liquid such as water can seep down the joint line between adjacent tiles. This is a particular problem in locations such as kitchens and hospitals and some factories, where a great deal of liquid is liable to be distributed over the floor.
The present invention seeks to provide a floor tile with an additional sealing arrangement which substantially prevents the ingress of water to the underside of the tiles. According to the present invention there is provided an interlocking, generally planar tile, having a four-sided, preferably square, shape with an outer face and an inner face, each side having a plurality of engagement elements interlockingly engageable with corresponding engagement elements on an adjacent tile, a first two adjacent sides having the outer surface extending over the engagement elements, an edge rib extending along the length of the side and extending downwardly away from the outer surface, on the other two adjacent sides, the engagement elements extending outwardly beyond the upper surface and having a recess extending along the length of the side, which recess is adapted to receive a said rib on a first side on an adjacent tile, the engagement of the rib in the recess forming a substantially fluid tight joint between the two tiles.
Preferably, the tile is a floor tile formed of a resilient material such as a plastics material or a natural or synthetic rubber. In an alternative embodiment, the main body of the tile is formed of a ceramic material and the engagement elements, rib and recess are formed in a peripheral seal or gasket of resilient material extending round the periphery of the tile on its underside.
The recess is preferably located at the root of the engaging elements immediately adjacent to the edge of the upper surface so that when an adjacent tile is placed on this tile, the rib engages in the recess so that the upper surfaces of the two tiles are closely abutting to substantially conceal the joint between the two tiles.